Journey Ahead
by xQEAx
Summary: taking place in the made up Ekop region where a trainer and a coordinator begin their journeys and possibly find something more pairings are Oc trainer x Oc coordinator also trainer's pokemon x coordinator's pokemon rated T just to be safe
1. The begining

**(A/N: Hey sorry for the delay writer's block is the worst :p well it's not like many people noticed...or even read this story, anyway new chapter)**

(Lily's POV)

I don't know what came over me the second the boy caught that demonic killer bird pokemon that was hunting me and Chikorita down and the next second I found myself hugging my hero.

_"Wait, hero, all he did was catch a pokemon" _I thought to myself as I calmed down and released him from my death grip

(Damion's POV)

_"Thank Arceus she let me out of her death grip" _I thought when she released me I also noticed that the girls Chikorita had returned to her side.

I looked back to find Squirtle inside it's shell obviously nervous of the new company.

"Uhh no problem" I said with my blush still on my face

"What did you do to piss of the Honchkrow so much?" I ask trying to ignore what just happened

"Ohh uhhh well I may and or may not have accidentally ruined it's nest he-he" she explained with a chuckle

"Hmm well I suppose it doesn't matter since he now has a new home, though I think I'll let him simmer down before letting him out of his ball"

"Good idea" the girl agreed.

"By the way the names Lilly" she introduced herself while extending her arm towards me.

"Damion" I replied shaking her hand.

(Lily's POV)

_"Damion huh nice name"_

once I let go of his hand he used it to push up his glasses back into place.

I then suddenly remembered "Hey you the one that battled Rebecca right?"

I asked at that moment I could see a disgusted look creep up on his face.

"Oh friend of yours?" he asked in a tone saying if I said yes he was out of here as he picked up his Squirtle who was inside it's shell.

"Tch please I'd rather get sat on by a snorlax than be friends with her" I said in disgust.

"Well that's a shook with a personality like that I had assumed she had tons of friends" he said overly sarcastic.

"Yeah I've known her for years and not once have I found her the least bit pleasant" I told him as I heard a slight chuckle.

"Anyways I suppose I should thank you" Damion said as he walked torwds me with his Squirtle (still in its shell)

"Thank me for what?" I asked confused

_"I didn't do anything"_

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have caught Honchkrow" he explained

"Huh oh ya guess you owe me one then" I said with a smirk and my hands on my hips.

"That's funny I would've thought saving you would make us even"

he said returning my grin with his own.

realizing this I nervously smiled with a sweat drop

"Oh ya guess your right, so where you heading" I asked hoping he was going to Otohj town

_"After what happened there is no way I'm going through this forest alone" _I thought to myself

"Well I'm heading to Otohj Town to challenge it's gym" he replied to me.

_"Perfect" _I thought to myself seeing how things are finally going my way

"Really I'm heading there to" I said with my cheery voice

"Mind if I tag along with you?" I asked it wasn't like I was going to force him to travel with me.

"Well I don't see why not, hey Squirtle come on out and meet our new friends"

Damoin said as he knocked on the shell a couple times when it popped out...I just lost control

(Daimion's POV)

The second Squitle came out of it's shell Lily just let out a girly scream and grabbed him from my arms and spun around from him

"Ohhhh you're soooo cute!" Lily exclaimed

"-uhh uhh umm-" Squirtle sounded nervous and as I figured Squirtle went back in its shell as quick as it came out

"Huh was it something I said?" Lily asked now holding the shell of my starter

*sigh* "No he's just nervous around new people, we're working on that" I explained as I took him back into my hands

"Sorry about that Damion" Lilly said apologetically

"No need he just needs a confidence boost" I said as I was trying to get Squirtle to come out again

(Chikorita's POV)

"-I hope this isn't my fault-" I thought. I guess I was a little too grateful to that Squirtle.

My worried expression must've caught the attention of Lily's new friend because he leaned down to me and said

"Don't worry he's just a little shy that's all" he said with reassuring expresion.

Addmitidly that made me feel a little better

"-Thanks-" I replied happily

(Squirtle's POV)

I was freaking out first I have a Chikorita hugging me to death the I have a blue haired girl pin me in the air

_"-What is going on here-" _I thought to myself

"Squirtle don't worry it's all ok" I heard Damion say to me. Even though he was my trainer and best friend but I was still nervous.

"Listen Squirtle I know they seem a little strange, and belive me I agree"

"Hey"

"-Hey-"

I heard the girl and her chikorita say

"But trust me they don't mean any harm to you or me" I still couldn't come out.

"Come on squirtle I can't get out of this forest without you" Damion said calmly

(Lily's POV)

I couldn't believe it Damion was talking so calm to his Squirtle as if he knew exactly what to say because in a couple of seconds Squirtle popped back out of its shell.

I walked up to him and said

"Sorry Squirtle I couldn't help my self since you're so cute" I said as sweetly as I could

"-He-he th-thanks-" he responded to me with a blush scratching the back of his head.

"Now since that's done how's about we start heading to Otohj Town" Damion suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" I replied.

(Squirtle's POV)

As we started walking the girl's (who's name that I found out is Lily) Chikorita came near me I instantly blushed she was the only female that came that close to me

"-Hi there-" she greeted me happily

"-uh...uh h-hi-" I replied or stuttered back I do not know what my problem is with meeting new people

"-Listen I want to apologize for before you could say i got a little overexcited-" she said with a faint blush

"-I-it's ok...I geuss I shouldn't b-be as n-nervous around people-" man I am a mess

"-Don't worry about that if anything I think it's kinda cute-" she said with a smile

"-whaaa-" was all I could say

(Damion's POV)

"Well they seem to be getting along" I said looking down at Squirtle and Chikorita

"So Damion you said you were going to challenge the gym in Otohj Town does that mean your planing on challenging the pokemon league" Lily asked me

"Yep my dream is to become champion one day and challenge my idol, what about you what do you plan on doing during your journey" I asked curious

"Well I want to follow in my mom's footsteps and become a top coordinator and win the grand festival!" she replied pumping her fist in the air. I couldn't help but laugh a little

"Well with determination like that you'll have no problem wining" I said with a smile

(Lily's POV)

After walking a little bit more we found our way out of Bugnest Forest and into Otohj Town, Damion and I were heading to the pokecenter but we stopped when we saw a rally going on curious we decided to check it out

we walked up to see a guy with a shaved head wearing white shoes, white pants, a white blazer, and the only non white item a pair of black sunglasses with a megaphone

"Members of the upper social class of the world, are you tired of being forced to live with ingrates, delinquents, and those who can not understand true culture if so join Team Paradox now!" he exclaimed

"Didn't know rich people could be also be nut jobs" Damion said earning a laugh from me as we made our way back to the pokemon center.

After getting our pokemon healed by nurse Joy Damian and I went outside

"So Damion what're you going to do now?" I asked

"Well I'm going to train a little the head over to the gym, why do you ask?" he responds

"Well I was thinking mabey we could tra-"

"HELP!"

I heard someone yell we both looked to see a guy dressed the same as the guy from the rally white outfit black sunglasses trying to steal something from a poor looking boy

"Hey give that back that's my Delcatty" the boy pleaded

"Not a chance a pokemon as sophisticated as this does not belong with someone like you" the man said as he pushed the boy back

"Hey give him his pokemon back!" I yelled as Damion and I both approached him

"Oh so the uncultured stands up for the uncultured, typical"

the man spat at us

"Last chance, give him back his pokemon"

Damion said pointing Squirtle's ball at the man that's when I brought out Chikorita's ball also

"HA! You think you can take on Team Paradox, go Magnemite"

he threw a pokeball releasing a floating silver orb with one eye magnets on each side and a screw on top of it's head.

I pulled out my pokedex to scan the metallic pokemon.

Name: Magnemite

Type: Steel/Electric

Gender: None

Nature: Mild

Moves: Sonic boom, Super sonic, Thunder shock

The faster the units at its side rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate.

"Alright you asked for it go Chikorita"

I yelled as I threw her ball up into the air releasing he I looked to see that Damion had already let out Squirtle.

I was a little worried for Squirtle since he was at a type disadvantage.

(Damion's POV)

_"Alright think this through magnemite is electric so I need to be cautious with Squirtle, Chikorita should be fine but her attacks won't do much" _I thought planing out a strategy

"Alright Magnemite use Thunder shock on that Squitle" the grunt said pointing at my starter

"-Affirmitave-" the magnet pokemon responded

"-Gahh-" Squirtle yelled as it got hit with a jolt of electricity

"Squirtle get up and use Water gun" I said as he got back up and shot a jet of water at the electric type.

"Chikorita Razor leaf" I heard Lily order at my side.

Sadly the duel type avoided my water gun and only got hit with Chikoritas Razor leaf and being part steel type didn't take much damage.

"OK magnemite another Thunder shock at that Squirtle" the grunt ordered his pokemon

"Squrtle dodge it quick" I yelled but sadly Squirtle wasn't fast enough after all he was a 'turtle' pokemon

"-ahhh, ouch-" my partner screamed as he fainted

"Squirtle!" I screamed worriedly as I ran to his side and picked him up in my arms

"-S-sorry Damion-" I heard him say though I couldn't understand what he said I could tell he was ashamed

"Don't worry bud you did great" I said in an attempt to raise his spirits as I returned him to his ball

"-WHY YOU LITTLE OBNOXIOUS PAPER WEIGHT-"

I heard Chikorita yell I looked to my side and saying she was made was an understatment she looked like a Tauros that was only seeing red.

Without warning or a Lily ordering it Chikorit fired a barrage of Razor leaves twords Magnemite.

In return Magnemite fired a Thunder shock at the approaching leaves burning most of them but at least a few hit him-err it.

"Ok now you're getting really annoying Magnemite use supersonic on that 'thing'"

I could tell that comment got under Lily's skin but before she could say any thing the enemy Magnemite shot a bright light at Chokorita and suddenly she started getting dizzy and looked like she was having a hard time standing up.

"-W-what is that w-where are we-" chikorita was talking as if she had no idea what was going on

"Oh no Chikorita pull yourself together" I heard Lily cry out

_"Oh man what do I do I can't let just Chikorita fight especially now" _I thought to myself

then i suddenly remeber I pull out a pokeball from my pocket

_"I was hopeing to wait a little longer befor letting him out, oh well hope he doesen't hold grudges" _I thought.

"Go Honchkrow" I called as i realesd my dark and flying type

The second Honchkrow came out it did exactly what I was afraid of it doing...went straight for Lily.

Before he could start attacking her I grabbed his leg and pulled him back

"-Hey let go-" he snapped at me

"Listen Honchkrow I know you're pissed at Lily for wrecking your home and probably me for catching you"

"-that's right-" he responded nodding his head

"But think about it would you rather live in the forest and scavenge for rotting berries or travel with us being fed some of the best pokefood"

"-Hmm geuss you got a point-" he replied calming down

"We can settle this little argument later but now I really need your help beating that magnemite" I explained pointing to the electric pokemon

"-Err alright but this isn't over-" he agreed as he flapped his way onto the field

"Ha a flying type you're as dumb as you look" the grunt laughed.

Ignoring his comment I checked to my side to see how Chikorita was doing I saw that Chikorita was in Lily's arms as she was trying to snap her pokemon out of it

"Alright Honchkrow use Calm mind" I said getting back to the matter at hand.

And just like before Honchkrow closed his eyes as a faint glow appeared around him then dissapeard.

"Magnemite use Sonic boom" the grunt ordered

"Honchkrow dodge and use Calm mind once again"

I quickly said as my duel type dodged the attack and repeated the process.

"Grr Magnemite use Thunder shock and don't miss this time" the man growled at his pokemon

"-Affirmetive-" it replied back.

Before I could respond the Magnemite shot a stream of electricity at Honchkrow and landed a hit on him.

"-He he he did a light breeze just hit me ha ha-" I heard him as he taunted the enemy

"What how?" my opponent uttered in confusion.

I couldn't help but smirk

"I used Calm mind it raises Honchkrows defense" I explained

"but that's not all it also raises attack let's show an example Honchkrow use Shadow ball"

I called out as Honckrow produced a rather large orb of darkness and launched it.

"Chikorita use Razor leaf as powerful as you can"

I heard Lily's voice I turned to see that Chikorita was back on her feet

(Lily's POV)

Luckily I got Chikorita to snap out of her confusion and back on her feet just in time to help Damion.

I watched as Chikoritas Razor leaf combined with Honchkrows Shadow ball and directly hit the Magnemite sending it into the ground knocking it out.

"Ahh Magnemite return" he called as he recalled his pokemon

"Alright we beat you now give that boy his pokemon back" I said in a demanding matter.

"No a pokemon as sophisticated as a Delcatty does not belong with a person in such a low social class like this boy is" he said in a disgusted tone.

"If you know what's good for you I suggest you return the pokemon and get out of my town" me and Damion heard a new voice.

We turned to see a women with blond curled hair wearing a green top with a black spider web pattern, blue genes, and matching blue boots accompanied by a giant red spider looking pokemon.

"Who do you think you are" the man scoffed

"She's Sarah, the Othoj Town Gym Leader" Damion answered practically staring at her.

And for some reason I got made at that thought but I just shrugged it off

"He's right and I suggest you make the right move and return the pokemon"

she said in an angry voice

seeing that he was surrounded and had no pokemon he gave out a sigh and threw the pokeball back at the boy

"You'll all be sorry once Team Paradox's plan is realized you'll be living in utter chaos" he said before running off.

"Wow thank you very much this Delcatty was a gift for my birthday my parents had to do overtime to to get the money for her"

the boy thanked us.

Both me and Damion smiled at the boy's thanks

"No Problem" the both of said at the same time

"I owe you a debt of gratitude as well" Sarah said as she walked up to us

"Those Team Paradox members have been going around preaching about how people like them shouldn't be living mixed with people like us" she added with a sigh

"Well with that aside is there anything I can do to thank you?" she asked

"Well actually I'd like to challenge your gym"

Damion said stepping closer to her and for some reason I just irritated at that

"Very well feel free to stop by anytime to challenge me until then have a nice stay in Othoj Town, come on Ariados"

she said befor turning to leave with her spider pokemon.

_"Hmm so it's called an Ariados more importantly why did I get mad when Damion got close to her"_

I was thinking befor I was brought out of thought by Damion shaking my shoulder

"Huh oh sorry what did you say" I asked being oblivious to whatever he said

"I said we should take Squirtle back to the pokecenter" he said

"Oh right let's go".

(Chikorita's POV)

After the battle with the Magnemite we rushed over to the pokecenter to heal Squirtle and oh dear Arceus was I worried that Magnemite did a number on him.

I couldn't exactly explain why I was worried I just couldn't stand the thought of having something bad happen to him.

And apparently I didn't hide it very well because Lily picked me up and placed me on her lap and told me that Squirtle was going to be alright but that didn't help as much and I could only sigh.

"-You're worrying too much-" I heard a voice say to me

"-Huh?-" I said confused and turned to see who was talking to me only to find it was Honchkrow with his eyes closed sitting next to Damion who insisted on staying outside of his pokeball.

"-I said you're worrying too much, listen I may not know him that well but I can tell that despite being shy he can take a hit-" he said with his eyes shut.

now that made me feel better

"-Besides if he was strong enough to beat me he's strong enough to take a few zaps from a magnet-" he added with what I think was a small smirk.

I couldn't help but smile myself "-Thanks Honchkrow I appreciate it-" I thanked him.

"-Whatever-" he simply said

"-Hey sorry again for wrecking your home-" I told him apologetically

"-Pfft if anything you did me a favor forest life is horrible too many pokemon trying to be freindly-" he scoffed

"Damion I'm happy to tell you that your Squirtle is feeling all better" Nurse Joy said as she walked out with...SQUIRTLE!

I couldn't help myself I jumped off Lily's lap and ran right at him and wrapped my vines around him and pulled him into a hug

"-Oh Squirtle thank Arceus you're okay I was so worried-" I said happily while nuzzling him

"-Uhh...uhh...uh-" was all he said before going back into his shell

(Damion's POV)

I got up with Honchkrow on my backpack and went up to Nurse Joy to take back Squrtle's pokeball.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" I thanked her before going back to Lily and the others

"Well I'm glad to see Squirtle's ok" Lily said to me

"Ya me to" I agreed

"Umm hey Damion" Lily asked

"Ya what is it Lily?" I asked

"Well you see I figured that since you want to be a pokemon trainer and I want to be a coordinator and since our pokemon seem to get along"

I look to the side to see Chikorita looking inside Squirtle's shell to see where he went

"And since it's no fun to travel alone umm.."

"Yeeeesss" I said getting the feeling what she was going to ask

"Do you want to travel together" she asked looking at the floor with a small blush

"Sure" I answered

"Wha really?" she said surprised

"Yeah I don't see a reason why not and besides I-ahh" before I could finish she pulled me into another death grip

_"Well this'll be interesting"_

I thought to myself

**(A/N: Okay chapter three hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment criticizes welcomed)**


	2. The meeting

The Journey Ahead

**(A/N: hey everybody I want to apologize because when I first posted the first chapter there were some technical difficulties and I accidentally uploaded the unpolished version and I'm sorry that happened so on with the story)**

(Lily's POV)

After I said my goodbyes to my parents me and Chikorita set of on our journey to become top coordinators and win the Ekop grand festival. After a while walking I asked Chikorita, who decided to walk with me.

"Hey Chikorita want to stop for a break?"

"-Yeah I could go for one-" it responded while nodding its head.

as we found an old log to sit on I pulled out my pokedex

"well better see what your stats are" as I started to scan Chikorita who I just now found out was female.

Name: Chikorita

Type:Grass

Gender: Female

Nature: Jolly

Moves: Vine whip, Growl

It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. it loves to sunbathe.

"Well looks like you are a girl" as soon as I said that Chikorita shot me a 'look' and I quickly said "Just as I thought"

_"Saved it" _I thought to myself.

"Well well well look what the Meowth coughed up"

my skin instantly crawled as I heard the voice I turned to see who it was and of course it was the one person I wanted to see least of all.

"Rebecca" I said with intentional venom in my voice and I look to her side to see her glorified Ponyta that she got on her tenth birthday.

"Well looks like I was right it is little Lily loser" she said laughing.

"You've been calling me that since we were eight, don't you think it's gotten a little oh I don't know old"

"Nope"

she continued laughing. At that point Chikortita came over to my side from her sun bathing with an angry look on her face obviously because someone was insulting me.

(Chikorita's POV)

I looked up to see some girl with long blond hair wearing a white sundress heels and some expensive looking jewelry laughing at Lily with a Ponyta. And that just made me angry I didn't want anyone laughing at my friend

(Lily's POV)

After Rebecca stopped laughing at her 'hilarious' joke she looked down at Chikorita.

"Huh I heard you got a pokemon of your own and looks like I was right it's just as ugly as you hahaha" she started laughing again.

_"That tears it" _I thought

"Ok that's enough insult me all you want but leave Chikorita out of this" I said clearly angry

"-Thanks-" Chikorita said

_"Man I wish I knew what she's saying" _I thought before getting back to the matter at hand

"Chokorita is the cutest pokemon in this region and no matter what you say we're going to win the grand festival" I exclaimed filled with determination.

At that point Rebecca stopped laughing and asked "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am" at that point she started laughing even more than before.

"Well if that's the case you may as well go home because the grand festival ribbon is as good as mine thankes to Ponyta here"

she said as she pet the back of the horse pokemon.

"-That's right-" her pokemon said agreeing with her.

"Oh please you've bragging about that thing since you got it five years ago it's no different from any other ponyta" I said angry at my 'rival' I geuss you could call her

"-How dare you-" her ponyta growled

"You've got some nerve saying that Ponyta is from the best of it's kind best breed best groomed best trained and much better than that little weed you call a pokemon!" she yelled pointing at Chikorita.

"That's it how about we settle this in a pokemon battle"

I instantly regret saying that she had a type advantage and as much as I hate to admit it her Ponyta is stronger than Chikorita due to the fact that she's, no wait, someone else probably has been training it.

"Hmm I'd love to but I have better things to do than play with people such as yourself" she said mounting her pokemon

"And like I said before you may as well give up on the grand festival because I've practically already won it" she said laughing while running off into the distance

"Err I'LL SHOW YOU" I yelled towards her

"-Unbeleivable-" Chikorita said

"Yeah I don't like her either I feel sorry for the next person who runs into her"

(Damion's POV)

"Alright Squirtal it's just you and me that is until we catch a new friend" I happily told my new partner

"-alright-" it responded

_"It it it" _just kept running through my head then I remembered

"Hey Squirtal I just relized we never checked your stats" I said as I pulled out my pokedex and scanned Squirtal

Name: Squirtle

Type: Water

Nature: Timid

Moves: Bubble, Withdraw

It shelters itself inside it's shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every oppotunity.

"Alright you got some good moves for a starter" "-Thanks-" Squirtal responded.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" I heard voice yell as I turn my head and see a girl riding a Ponyta said as she nearly trampled me.

"Gahh" I screamed jumped out of the way, along with squirtle. As the Ponyta stopped and the girl walked up to me she seemed pretty cute, I was expecting a 'I'm so sorry' or a 'Are you ok?'.

"Are you nuts you almost hurt my Ponyta!" guess not

"Hey you almost ran me over need I remind you" I said defending my case.

(Rebecca's POV)

Once I got a better look at the kid I almost ran over, he actually looked kinda cute mabey I can tric- err convince him to go on a journey with me. _"Alright better put on my better side, oh who am I kidding I'm always perfect"_

(Damion's POV)

"Oh you know what your right I'm very sorry"

the girl replied "Oh umm ok apologia accepted" I said rather surprised at the sudden mood change

"So is that your Ponyta" I ask curiously

(Rebecca's POV)

_"'Is it mine' of course who's else would it be"_

"Yeah it sure is" I said not trying to sound annoyed

_"Maybe I shouldn't choose him as a traveling partner, then again I could use someone to carry my stuff"_

(Damion's POV)

"Cool I'm Damion by the way" I said introducing myself.

"I'm Rebecca" she's introduces herself. I pull out my pokedex and scan her pokemon

Name: Ponyta

Type: Fire

Gender: female

Nature: Sassy

Moves: flame wheel, growl, stomp, quick attack

As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster.

"Wow that's one strong pokemon" I said surprised that it knows moves like Flame wheel and stomp.

(Squirtle's POV)

I went inside my shell after almost getting ran over scared of what was happening I didn't hear Damion call out to me so I assumed nothing was wrong. I stuck my head out to see what was going on I saw Damion talking to some girl with a Ponyta and I got up and walked over to him

(Damion's POV)

As I was admiring her first pokemon, as she told me it was her first, she asked me

"So Damion I was thinking since you like Ponyta so much mabey you'd like to trav-"

"-Hey what's going on-" I heard Squirtal say his name as I saw him walk up to my side

"Hey Squirtal this is Reb-" as I was introducing Squirtal Rebecca screamed

"HOW DARE THAT DISGUSTING PATHETIC LITTLE FREAK INTURUPT ME!" now that crossed the line

"Hey Squirtle is none of those things now I suggest you apologize" I said in demanding voice

"Or else what" she challenged

"Or else we're going to battle"

"HA as if even if you have a type advantage Ponyta and I would crush you" she said as smug as someone could get and that just made my blood boil

"Ok then why don't you prove that let's battle right here right now" I challenged

"Fine I'll put you in your place right Ponyta...right Ponyta...Ponyta?" She asked as she turned her head to see her high praised pokemon taking a nap in the sun

"Ponyta get up"

"-As if I'm not wasting my time with this-" Ponyta scoffed

(Rebecca's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing my most loyal and prized pokemon was ignoring me "Oh well I had to give him some training anyway" I said as I tossed the pokeball of my new ribbon winner

(Damion's POV)

I saw Rebecca release a small pokemon that had a shell likebody had a black interior and a tongue sticking out I quickly pulled out my pokedex and scanned it

Name: Shellder

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Nature: Modest

Moves: Tackle

It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tounge is always kept hanging out.

"Only tackle huh well this'll be easy" I said confidently

"-I'm stronger than I look-" Rebecca's pokemon called out

"You ready Squirtle?" I asked my partner

"-Yeah-" he responded

"All right" I said excited for my first pokemon battle.

(Lily's POV)

Chikorita and I were walking down the path that Rebecca ran down I really didn't want to run into her but this path lead to the only entrance to Bugnest Forest.

"-What's that-" I heard Chikorita say

"What is it Chikorita?"

I asked my starter and I look in the direction she was looking and I saw a battle going on and I could barely make out one of the battlers as Rebecca.

_"Oh I can not miss this" _I thought knowing I had to see my rival get beat. As I carefully walked close enough to the battle without being seen I saw some kid with glasses and a Squirtal fighting Rebecca and some shell looking pokemon and from what I could tell she was losing

_"Awsome" _I thought to myself as I watched the battle

(Damion's POV)

The battle was going pretty well the only attack her Shellder knew was tackle so using Withdraw quite a bit really helped at this point I don't think It was barely causing any damage.

"Alright Squirtal use Bubble" I said as Squirtal shot bubbles from its mouth at Shellder and from what I could tell it was a critical hit

"Good going Squirtal" I said to my partner

"Argh can't you do anything"I heard Rebecca yell at her pokemon

"-Sorry-" Shellder replied

"Grr just be happy I don't turn you into a seafood special now get back up and use tackle" Rebecca yelled the way she treated her pokemon made me sick

"Squirtal use Bubble again" I said knowing I was more than likely going to win

(Lily's POV)

_"Well it doesn't take a genius to know how this'll end" _I thought as me a chikorita started to make our way to Bugnest Forest

(Damion's POV)

"Alright Squirtal finish this up with one more Bubble" I called out my final attack. When Squirtal's attack hit Shellder it sent him flying into the ground clearly fainted.

"Gah this isn't over" Rebecca said as she returned her passed out pokemon back to its ball

"Great job Squirtal" I congradulated him

"-Thanks-"

he responded back with a smile.

"Well I guess my pokemon isn't so bad after all huh?"

I asked in a rather mocking tone after receiving no answer I turned to see that she and her Ponyta were already gone.

"Oh well not that I enjoyed her company anyway" I said rather glad she was gone

"Alright Squirtal let's go back to town heal you up at the pokemon center and head to Bugneast Forest."

"-Sounds like a plan-" he responded, a part of me figured he was agreeing.

(Lily's POV)

We've been walking for a while now we've battled a few bug type pokemon and in that time Chikorita learned Razor leaf.

_"Hmm well mabey we could use razor leaf and use vine whip to do tricks with them". _As I was thinking of ways to use the new move for contests and didn't notice that I where I was walking and tripped on a root and was getting ready to fall down a hill

"-LILY-" I heard Chikorita yell as she released her vines to try to catch me...sadly it was to late and ended up taking her with me rolling down the hill.

"Gahh"

"-Kyaa-"

Chikorita and I yelled as we were rolling and luckily or unluckily we were stopped by a tree.

"Oww"

I said as I grabbed my head and rubbing it

"You ok Chikorita?" I asked worriedly

"-Ya I'm ok-" She said nodding her head. Then suddenly a branch fell from the tree with a nest on it, which was now destroyed.

"Yeash we must have hit it harder than I thought"

as I stood up a big bird pokemon that looked like it was wearing a hat and had what looked like a big white beard I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it

Name: Honchkrow

Type: Dark/Flying

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Moves: Gust, Shadow ball, and Calm mind

If one utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called 'Summoner of the night'

"Wow a Honchkrow, why does it look so angry"

then it I realized it the nest that got destroyed must have been his.

"Look I'm really sorry about you ne-" I was cut off as a shadow ball was shot at me coming from Honchkrow.

"Hey I said I was sorry" I said with much anger.

"-You're not getting off that easy-" the double type called at me.

"Fine then Chikorita use Razor leaf" I called as my starter shot leaves as Honchkrow. As the leaves hit Honchkrow and knocked him back he then shot in the air and rapidly flapped his wings using Gust sending Chikorita back a few feet and hitting the tree...again

"-Oww-" I heard Chikorita cry out.

"Chikorita are you okay?"

I asked as I ran to her side it looked like that Gust attack did some damage after all it was type advantaged move. It looked like Chikorita took a lot of damage she did take some damage from other wild pokemon beforehand so she wasn't at full strength to begin with.

"-Grr I'm not done yet-" Honhkrow angrily called at us. Seeing that he was still furious I did the only logical thing I could think of, I picked up Chikorita ,who was trying to get back up to fight, and made a run back torwards the entrance. As I was running as Honchkrow began shooting shadw balls at Chikorita and I.

_"This is bad" _I thought as I could see the entrance to the forest, then I saw the kid who battled Rebecca. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask for a little help given the situation.

(Damion's POV)

After I got Squirtal healed up at the pokemon center we started to head for Bugnest Forest. Once we entered the forest I was greeted with the site of a girl with dark blue hair in an equally dark blue sweater holding a Chikorita running towards me

"HEEELP!" she yelled as she ran behind and pushed me towards whatever it was she was running from

"Wha-" When I was going to ask what was going on I was interrupted by a Shadow ball being shot at us.

As I looked in the direction it came from I could now see that the girl was running from an angry Honchkrow.

"Ohh that's what your running from" I said in realization

"Yeah no duh" she replied back.

"Alright Squirtle use Bubble" I commanded my pokemon as it shot bubbles from its mouth and hit Honchkrow. It retaliated by using a Gust attack to send Squirtle back a couple feet and then shot a Shadow ball at Squirtle.

"Dodge and use Bubble again" I called as Squirtle jumped before the Shadow ball hit him and fired another Bubble attack at the flying type. Then all of a sudden the wild Honchkrow landed closed it's eyes took a deep breath and a faint glow appeared around it then disappeared and fired another Shadow ball only it was bigger and hit Squirtal and seemed to do more damage.

"What was that?" I asked surprised

"It must have used Calm mind" the girl said

_"Great its attack and defense are stronger now" _I thought as I was trying to find a strategy to use

"Ok Squirtle keep dodging and use Bubble whenever you get the chance" I ordered my pokemon

"-Alright I'll try-" Squirtle responded as he dodged a barrage of shadow balls. Unfortunately he got hit a couple times by a shadow ball attack and wasn't looking to good

"Alright Squirtal use Bubble again" I said only instead of bubbles a big stream of water shot out of Squirtle's mouth and knocked Honchkrow back into a nearby tree.

"Wow" I heard the girl say still standing behind me. Confused I pulled out my pokedex and scanned Squitle and I found that he learned Water gun.

"Awesome Squirtle you learned Water gun" I said very excited

"-I did? Hey I did!-" Squirtle responded just as excited. But I had to focus on the matter at hand that being the still angry Honchkrow standing up at the tree he was sent towards I then notice a heavy looking branch on the tree above the oppressing pokemon.

I then got an idea

"Squirtle use Water gun on that branch" I said pointing to the one I was referring to

"-No problem-" Squirtle responded as if he knew what I was planning. Before Honchkrow could react Squirtle shot a stream of water at the branch above it causing the branch to break off and fall on Honchkrow's head knocking him out. Then yet another idea occurred to me I reached into my bag and pulled out a pokeall

"Go pokeball" I called out as I through the device at the fainted wild pokemon. The ball hit Honchkrow and the red beam took it inside the it one shake...two shakes...three shakes...'ding' the device went

"Alright I caught a Honchkrow" I exclaimed as I held up the ball containing my new partner. Then I felt a pair of arms go around my torso I turned to look to see the girl had wrapped her arms around me

"Thank you thank you thank you"

the girl continuously thanked me I blushed and looked over to see her Chikorita had its vines around Squirtle doing what appeared the same thing as its trainer

(Squitle's POV)

After Damion caught the Honchkrow I defeated the girl trainer's Chikorita came up to me and wrapped her vines around me pulling me close into a hug as she nuzzled against me and said

"-thank you you were awesome out there-" blushing and not knowing what to do at this point I did the only thing I could think of. I went inside my shell.

**(A/N: Well this seemed like a good point to stop at so new team member and the two protagonist meet a lot more POV changes than I thought it would anyway hope you like and feel free to give me feedback)**


	3. Team Paradox

**(A/N: Hey sorry for the delay writer's block is the worst :p well it's not like many people noticed...or even read this story, anyway new chapter)**

(Lily's POV)

I don't know what came over me the second the boy caught that demonic killer bird pokemon that was hunting me and Chikorita down and the next second I found myself hugging my hero.

_"Wait, hero, all he did was catch a pokemon" _I thought to myself as I calmed down and released him from my death grip

(Damion's POV)

_"Thank Arceus she let me out of her death grip" _I thought when she released me I also noticed that the girls Chikorita had returned to her side.

I looked back to find Squirtle inside it's shell obviously nervous of the new company.

"Uhh no problem" I said with my blush still on my face

"What did you do to piss of the Honchkrow so much?" I ask trying to ignore what just happened

"Ohh uhhh well I may and or may not have accidentally ruined it's nest he-he" she explained with a chuckle

"Hmm well I suppose it doesn't matter since he now has a new home, though I think I'll let him simmer down before letting him out of his ball"

"Good idea" the girl agreed.

"By the way the names Lilly" she introduced herself while extending her arm towards me.

"Damion" I replied shaking her hand.

(Lily's POV)

_"Damion huh nice name"_

once I let go of his hand he used it to push up his glasses back into place.

I then suddenly remembered "Hey you the one that battled Rebecca right?"

I asked at that moment I could see a disgusted look creep up on his face.

"Oh friend of yours?" he asked in a tone saying if I said yes he was out of here as he picked up his Squirtle who was inside it's shell.

"Tch please I'd rather get sat on by a snorlax than be friends with her" I said in disgust.

"Well that's a shook with a personality like that I had assumed she had tons of friends" he said overly sarcastic.

"Yeah I've known her for years and not once have I found her the least bit pleasant" I told him as I heard a slight chuckle.

"Anyways I suppose I should thank you" Damion said as he walked torwds me with his Squirtle (still in its shell)

"Thank me for what?" I asked confused

_"I didn't do anything"_

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have caught Honchkrow" he explained

"Huh oh ya guess you owe me one then" I said with a smirk and my hands on my hips.

"That's funny I would've thought saving you would make us even"

he said returning my grin with his own.

realizing this I nervously smiled with a sweat drop

"Oh ya guess your right, so where you heading" I asked hoping he was going to Otohj town

_"After what happened there is no way I'm going through this forest alone" _I thought to myself

"Well I'm heading to Otohj Town to challenge it's gym" he replied to me.

_"Perfect" _I thought to myself seeing how things are finally going my way

"Really I'm heading there to" I said with my cheery voice

"Mind if I tag along with you?" I asked it wasn't like I was going to force him to travel with me.

"Well I don't see why not, hey Squirtle come on out and meet our new friends"

Damoin said as he knocked on the shell a couple times when it popped out...I just lost control

(Daimion's POV)

The second Squitle came out of it's shell Lily just let out a girly scream and grabbed him from my arms and spun around from him

"Ohhhh you're soooo cute!" Lily exclaimed

"-uhh uhh umm-" Squirtle sounded nervous and as I figured Squirtle went back in its shell as quick as it came out

"Huh was it something I said?" Lily asked now holding the shell of my starter

*sigh* "No he's just nervous around new people, we're working on that" I explained as I took him back into my hands

"Sorry about that Damion" Lilly said apologetically

"No need he just needs a confidence boost" I said as I was trying to get Squirtle to come out again

(Chikorita's POV)

"-I hope this isn't my fault-" I thought. I guess I was a little too grateful to that Squirtle.

My worried expression must've caught the attention of Lily's new friend because he leaned down to me and said

"Don't worry he's just a little shy that's all" he said with reassuring expresion.

Addmitidly that made me feel a little better

"-Thanks-" I replied happily

(Squirtle's POV)

I was freaking out first I have a Chikorita hugging me to death the I have a blue haired girl pin me in the air

_"-What is going on here-" _I thought to myself

"Squirtle don't worry it's all ok" I heard Damion say to me. Even though he was my trainer and best friend but I was still nervous.

"Listen Squirtle I know they seem a little strange, and belive me I agree"

"Hey"

"-Hey-"

I heard the girl and her chikorita say

"But trust me they don't mean any harm to you or me" I still couldn't come out.

"Come on squirtle I can't get out of this forest without you" Damion said calmly

(Lily's POV)

I couldn't believe it Damion was talking so calm to his Squirtle as if he knew exactly what to say because in a couple of seconds Squirtle popped back out of its shell.

I walked up to him and said

"Sorry Squirtle I couldn't help my self since you're so cute" I said as sweetly as I could

"-He-he th-thanks-" he responded to me with a blush scratching the back of his head.

"Now since that's done how's about we start heading to Otohj Town" Damion suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" I replied.

(Squirtle's POV)

As we started walking the girl's (who's name that I found out is Lily) Chikorita came near me I instantly blushed she was the only female that came that close to me

"-Hi there-" she greeted me happily

"-uh...uh h-hi-" I replied or stuttered back I do not know what my problem is with meeting new people

"-Listen I want to apologize for before you could say i got a little overexcited-" she said with a faint blush

"-I-it's ok...I geuss I shouldn't b-be as n-nervous around people-" man I am a mess

"-Don't worry about that if anything I think it's kinda cute-" she said with a smile

"-whaaa-" was all I could say

(Damion's POV)

"Well they seem to be getting along" I said looking down at Squirtle and Chikorita

"So Damion you said you were going to challenge the gym in Otohj Town does that mean your planing on challenging the pokemon league" Lily asked me

"Yep my dream is to become champion one day and challenge my idol, what about you what do you plan on doing during your journey" I asked curious

"Well I want to follow in my mom's footsteps and become a top coordinator and win the grand festival!" she replied pumping her fist in the air. I couldn't help but laugh a little

"Well with determination like that you'll have no problem wining" I said with a smile

(Lily's POV)

After walking a little bit more we found our way out of Bugnest Forest and into Otohj Town, Damion and I were heading to the pokecenter but we stopped when we saw a rally going on curious we decided to check it out

we walked up to see a guy with a shaved head wearing white shoes, white pants, a white blazer, and the only non white item a pair of black sunglasses with a megaphone

"Members of the upper social class of the world, are you tired of being forced to live with ingrates, delinquents, and those who can not understand true culture if so join Team Paradox now!" he exclaimed

"Didn't know rich people could be also be nut jobs" Damion said earning a laugh from me as we made our way back to the pokemon center.

After getting our pokemon healed by nurse Joy Damian and I went outside

"So Damion what're you going to do now?" I asked

"Well I'm going to train a little the head over to the gym, why do you ask?" he responds

"Well I was thinking mabey we could tra-"

"HELP!"

I heard someone yell we both looked to see a guy dressed the same as the guy from the rally white outfit black sunglasses trying to steal something from a poor looking boy

"Hey give that back that's my Delcatty" the boy pleaded

"Not a chance a pokemon as sophisticated as this does not belong with someone like you" the man said as he pushed the boy back

"Hey give him his pokemon back!" I yelled as Damion and I both approached him

"Oh so the uncultured stands up for the uncultured, typical"

the man spat at us

"Last chance, give him back his pokemon"

Damion said pointing Squirtle's ball at the man that's when I brought out Chikorita's ball also

"HA! You think you can take on Team Paradox, go Magnemite"

he threw a pokeball releasing a floating silver orb with one eye magnets on each side and a screw on top of it's head.

I pulled out my pokedex to scan the metallic pokemon.

Name: Magnemite

Type: Steel/Electric

Gender: None

Nature: Mild

Moves: Sonic boom, Super sonic, Thunder shock

The faster the units at its side rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate.

"Alright you asked for it go Chikorita"

I yelled as I threw her ball up into the air releasing he I looked to see that Damion had already let out Squirtle.

I was a little worried for Squirtle since he was at a type disadvantage.

(Damion's POV)

_"Alright think this through magnemite is electric so I need to be cautious with Squirtle, Chikorita should be fine but her attacks won't do much" _I thought planing out a strategy

"Alright Magnemite use Thunder shock on that Squitle" the grunt said pointing at my starter

"-Affirmitave-" the magnet pokemon responded

"-Gahh-" Squirtle yelled as it got hit with a jolt of electricity

"Squirtle get up and use Water gun" I said as he got back up and shot a jet of water at the electric type.

"Chikorita Razor leaf" I heard Lily order at my side.

Sadly the duel type avoided my water gun and only got hit with Chikoritas Razor leaf and being part steel type didn't take much damage.

"OK magnemite another Thunder shock at that Squirtle" the grunt ordered his pokemon

"Squrtle dodge it quick" I yelled but sadly Squirtle wasn't fast enough after all he was a 'turtle' pokemon

"-ahhh, ouch-" my partner screamed as he fainted

"Squirtle!" I screamed worriedly as I ran to his side and picked him up in my arms

"-S-sorry Damion-" I heard him say though I couldn't understand what he said I could tell he was ashamed

"Don't worry bud you did great" I said in an attempt to raise his spirits as I returned him to his ball

"-WHY YOU LITTLE OBNOXIOUS PAPER WEIGHT-"

I heard Chikorita yell I looked to my side and saying she was made was an understatment she looked like a Tauros that was only seeing red.

Without warning or a Lily ordering it Chikorit fired a barrage of Razor leaves twords Magnemite.

In return Magnemite fired a Thunder shock at the approaching leaves burning most of them but at least a few hit him-err it.

"Ok now you're getting really annoying Magnemite use supersonic on that 'thing'"

I could tell that comment got under Lily's skin but before she could say any thing the enemy Magnemite shot a bright light at Chokorita and suddenly she started getting dizzy and looked like she was having a hard time standing up.

"-W-what is that w-where are we-" chikorita was talking as if she had no idea what was going on

"Oh no Chikorita pull yourself together" I heard Lily cry out

_"Oh man what do I do I can't let just Chikorita fight especially now" _I thought to myself

then i suddenly remeber I pull out a pokeball from my pocket

_"I was hopeing to wait a little longer befor letting him out, oh well hope he doesen't hold grudges" _I thought.

"Go Honchkrow" I called as i realesd my dark and flying type

The second Honchkrow came out it did exactly what I was afraid of it doing...went straight for Lily.

Before he could start attacking her I grabbed his leg and pulled him back

"-Hey let go-" he snapped at me

"Listen Honchkrow I know you're pissed at Lily for wrecking your home and probably me for catching you"

"-that's right-" he responded nodding his head

"But think about it would you rather live in the forest and scavenge for rotting berries or travel with us being fed some of the best pokefood"

"-Hmm geuss you got a point-" he replied calming down

"We can settle this little argument later but now I really need your help beating that magnemite" I explained pointing to the electric pokemon

"-Err alright but this isn't over-" he agreed as he flapped his way onto the field

"Ha a flying type you're as dumb as you look" the grunt laughed.

Ignoring his comment I checked to my side to see how Chikorita was doing I saw that Chikorita was in Lily's arms as she was trying to snap her pokemon out of it

"Alright Honchkrow use Calm mind" I said getting back to the matter at hand.

And just like before Honchkrow closed his eyes as a faint glow appeared around him then dissapeard.

"Magnemite use Sonic boom" the grunt ordered

"Honchkrow dodge and use Calm mind once again"

I quickly said as my duel type dodged the attack and repeated the process.

"Grr Magnemite use Thunder shock and don't miss this time" the man growled at his pokemon

"-Affirmetive-" it replied back.

Before I could respond the Magnemite shot a stream of electricity at Honchkrow and landed a hit on him.

"-He he he did a light breeze just hit me ha ha-" I heard him as he taunted the enemy

"What how?" my opponent uttered in confusion.

I couldn't help but smirk

"I used Calm mind it raises Honchkrows defense" I explained

"but that's not all it also raises attack let's show an example Honchkrow use Shadow ball"

I called out as Honckrow produced a rather large orb of darkness and launched it.

"Chikorita use Razor leaf as powerful as you can"

I heard Lily's voice I turned to see that Chikorita was back on her feet

(Lily's POV)

Luckily I got Chikorita to snap out of her confusion and back on her feet just in time to help Damion.

I watched as Chikoritas Razor leaf combined with Honchkrows Shadow ball and directly hit the Magnemite sending it into the ground knocking it out.

"Ahh Magnemite return" he called as he recalled his pokemon

"Alright we beat you now give that boy his pokemon back" I said in a demanding matter.

"No a pokemon as sophisticated as a Delcatty does not belong with a person in such a low social class like this boy is" he said in a disgusted tone.

"If you know what's good for you I suggest you return the pokemon and get out of my town" me and Damion heard a new voice.

We turned to see a women with blond curled hair wearing a green top with a black spider web pattern, blue genes, and matching blue boots accompanied by a giant red spider looking pokemon.

"Who do you think you are" the man scoffed

"She's Sarah, the Othoj Town Gym Leader" Damion answered practically staring at her.

And for some reason I got made at that thought but I just shrugged it off

"He's right and I suggest you make the right move and return the pokemon"

she said in an angry voice

seeing that he was surrounded and had no pokemon he gave out a sigh and threw the pokeball back at the boy

"You'll all be sorry once Team Paradox's plan is realized you'll be living in utter chaos" he said before running off.

"Wow thank you very much this Delcatty was a gift for my birthday my parents had to do overtime to to get the money for her"

the boy thanked us.

Both me and Damion smiled at the boy's thanks

"No Problem" the both of said at the same time

"I owe you a debt of gratitude as well" Sarah said as she walked up to us

"Those Team Paradox members have been going around preaching about how people like them shouldn't be living mixed with people like us" she added with a sigh

"Well with that aside is there anything I can do to thank you?" she asked

"Well actually I'd like to challenge your gym"

Damion said stepping closer to her and for some reason I just irritated at that

"Very well feel free to stop by anytime to challenge me until then have a nice stay in Othoj Town, come on Ariados"

she said befor turning to leave with her spider pokemon.

_"Hmm so it's called an Ariados more importantly why did I get mad when Damion got close to her"_

I was thinking befor I was brought out of thought by Damion shaking my shoulder

"Huh oh sorry what did you say" I asked being oblivious to whatever he said

"I said we should take Squirtle back to the pokecenter" he said

"Oh right let's go".

(Chikorita's POV)

After the battle with the Magnemite we rushed over to the pokecenter to heal Squirtle and oh dear Arceus was I worried that Magnemite did a number on him.

I couldn't exactly explain why I was worried I just couldn't stand the thought of having something bad happen to him.

And apparently I didn't hide it very well because Lily picked me up and placed me on her lap and told me that Squirtle was going to be alright but that didn't help as much and I could only sigh.

"-You're worrying too much-" I heard a voice say to me

"-Huh?-" I said confused and turned to see who was talking to me only to find it was Honchkrow with his eyes closed sitting next to Damion who insisted on staying outside of his pokeball.

"-I said you're worrying too much, listen I may not know him that well but I can tell that despite being shy he can take a hit-" he said with his eyes shut.

now that made me feel better

"-Besides if he was strong enough to beat me he's strong enough to take a few zaps from a magnet-" he added with what I think was a small smirk.

I couldn't help but smile myself "-Thanks Honchkrow I appreciate it-" I thanked him.

"-Whatever-" he simply said

"-Hey sorry again for wrecking your home-" I told him apologetically

"-Pfft if anything you did me a favor forest life is horrible too many pokemon trying to be freindly-" he scoffed

"Damion I'm happy to tell you that your Squirtle is feeling all better" Nurse Joy said as she walked out with...SQUIRTLE!

I couldn't help myself I jumped off Lily's lap and ran right at him and wrapped my vines around him and pulled him into a hug

"-Oh Squirtle thank Arceus you're okay I was so worried-" I said happily while nuzzling him

"-Uhh...uhh...uh-" was all he said before going back into his shell

(Damion's POV)

I got up with Honchkrow on my backpack and went up to Nurse Joy to take back Squrtle's pokeball.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" I thanked her before going back to Lily and the others

"Well I'm glad to see Squirtle's ok" Lily said to me

"Ya me to" I agreed

"Umm hey Damion" Lily asked

"Ya what is it Lily?" I asked

"Well you see I figured that since you want to be a pokemon trainer and I want to be a coordinator and since our pokemon seem to get along"

I look to the side to see Chikorita looking inside Squirtle's shell to see where he went

"And since it's no fun to travel alone umm.."

"Yeeeesss" I said getting the feeling what she was going to ask

"Do you want to travel together" she asked looking at the floor with a small blush

"Sure" I answered

"Wha really?" she said surprised

"Yeah I don't see a reason why not and besides I-ahh" before I could finish she pulled me into another death grip

_"Well this'll be interesting"_

I thought to myself

**(A/N: Okay chapter three hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment criticizes welcomed)**


	4. Training

**(A/N: Hey evreybody or rather the one person who reads this btw thank you before we get started I just wanted to point out the humans can NOT understand their pokemon)**

(Damion's POV)

_"Unbelievable the ace trainer Damion just defeated not only the Elite Four but reigning champion Duncan as well"_

_The announcer exclaimed as I walked to the center of the stage_

_and right before I could say a thing._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

was all I heard as I shot up from my bed at the pokecenter

"Ughh" was all I could mutter as I hit the snooze button

I looked around to see Squirtle in his shell at the end of the bed and Honchkrow sat on the back of chair.

After dragging myself out of bed and getting dressed I woke up my two team members

"Yo, Honchkrow time to get up" I said poking at his sleeping form

"-Grr buzz off-" he angrily called his name as he batted a wing at me

"Come on don't be like that your a Honchkrow not a Noctowl" I said as I kick the chair he was sat on causing him to get up

"-Gahh alright I'm up I'm up-" He said annoyed

I chuckled as I went to wake up Squirtle

"Come on Squirtle we've got training to do for our match against Sarah" I said shacking his shell with him inside it

"-Uhh ok I'm up please stop-" he said popping out with a dizzy expression

I just smiled at his expression "Come on guys. we'll go get some brekfast"

I told them as that seemed to get them moving

(Lily's POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

the alarm rang as I literally hit the snooze button

"Uhh good morning Chikorita" I groaned to see that my starter was at the end of my bed waking up rather slowly

"Seems the neither one of us are morning people" I got up and started getting dressed

"What do you think Chikorita?" I asked holding up my usual dark blue sweater and a dark green one

"-Mmm the blue one-" my partner answered pointing to the blue sweater

"Good choice" I agreed with a smile.

After getting dressed Chikorita and I walked down to the pokecenter's cafeteria for breakfast to find Damion eating some flap jacks Honchkrow pecking at some seed and Squirtle enjoying pokefood.

"-Squirtle-" As soon as she saw him Chikorita ran towards Squirtle to join him

"Good morning Lily" I heard Damion say

"Morning" I replied

Damion and I have officially started traveling together we both figured it'd be fun watching each other's gym battles and contests

"So what are your plans for today" I asked grabbing an apple from the buffet the cafeteria had laid out

"Well I was going to train for my match with Sarah today, what about you?" He asked in return

"I was going to visit the Ohtoj town park with Chikorita and maybe practice our routine for our first pokemon contest" I replied back to him

"Cool, so where is the closest pokemon contest?"

"Well according to the pamphlet I picked up at the front desk" I said pulling the pamphlet from my bag

"It says it's in...oh hey it's in Ororus Town" I said excited that it was so close

"So next town over sounds good we can head over once I win my badge"

he said filled with determination

"When do you plan to challenge her?"

"Well I was going to challenge the gym tomorrow" he replied

"Alright well I'll be off and remember not to train to hard"

"Heh alright see ya later Lilly"

(Squirtle's POV)

After Lilly and Damion said goodbye Chikorita wrapped her vines around me and pulled me into a monstrous Ursaring hug

"-Oh Squirtle have fun but don't tire yourself-" Chikorita said as she continued to hug me

"-Uhh...umm...guhh-" at that moment I (once again) went back inside my shell

"-Squirtle?-" I heard Chikorita ask

"Come on Chikorita let's go practice our routine"

I heard Lilly call and luckily that got her away. Don't get me wrong I enjoy having Chikorita as a friend, but sometimes she got a little too friendly and that's when I start getting nervous

"See ya later Damion" I heard Lilly call out as she left

"See ya, oh wait Lilly you forgot to pay for your appe- and she's gone" I heard Damion play in a rather annoyed tone as I came out of my shell

*sigh* "Guess I'll go pay for 'our' food and we'll start training be right back guys" Damion said before walking off

"-Ha ha ha-" I heard laughing and I looked up to see Honchkrow snickering

"-W-whats s-so funny-" I asked still a little nervous of the new member

"-First of all stop being nervous-"

_"-Pft only if I could-" _I thought to myself

"-Second of all I find it hilarious how obvious Chikorita's crush is on you heh heh-"

"-Wha n-n-no she doesn't s-she can't-" I said wildly blushing

"-Ahh denial I love it ha ha ha-" He continued laughing while I continued blushing at the thought

"Alright guys lets get started training"

(Lilly's POV)

"Alright Chikorita now use Vine whip to make a vortex"

I called out and it worked perfectly Chikorita managed to spin her vine to make the leaves form into a vortex

"Great job Chikorita, now only if we could find a way to finish it" I said trying to think of a way

"Gah this is frustrating, how about we take a break to figure this out" I suggested and Chikorita nodded her head agreeing

(Chikorita's POV)

After we started taking a break Lilly was leaning against a tree thinking of a new strategy

I was sitting on her lap thinking but the all of a sudden I smelt something...fantastic I couldn't help it but I got off Lilly's lap and started heading towards the heavenly aroma

"Chikorita where are you going!?" I heard Lilly yell, I wanted to stop but I just kept running towards the scent

(Lilly's POV)

Ok one second Chikorita is calmly resting on my lap and the next thing I know she's running away like I'm on fire

"Chikorita come back" I holler out to her but that didn't even phase her and she ran through a hedge towards the edge of the park.

As I got closer to the hedge I started to smell a strange but yet enjoyable scent.

Once I got through the hedge I found Chikorita walking towards a small dark blue round pokemon with no arms that grass on the top of it's head

"What the?" I asked before pulling out my pokedex and scanned it

Name: Oddish

Type: Grass/Poison

Gender: Female

Nature: Quiet

Moves: Absorb, Sweet scent, Acid

It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night.

"Wow an Oddish" I said as Chikorita got closer to the wild pokemon

(Chikorita's POV)

As I walked closer the source of the smell with my eyes closed letting my nose guide my I bumped into something I open my eyes to see an Oddish knocked down

"-Huh oh sorry about that-" I said embarrassed

"-Oh no problem, wait what are you doing here?-" she asked getting back on her two feet

"-Well I was looking for something that smelled amazing-" I said putting emphases on the 'amazing' part

*sigh* "-I'm afraid that was me-"

"-Huh I don't understand-" I said confused

"-I was practicing my Sweet scent move-"

"-That was a move?-" I asked surprised

*sigh*

man she sighs a lot

"-Yes it's a move that releases a highly sensible fragrance that is easily detectable and attracts any nearby wildlife-"

"-...Wha?-"

I asked even more confused than before I didn't even know how to respond is this how Squirtle felt?

*sigh* "-I make a good smell that pokemon follow-"

"-Ohh why didn't you say that before-" I said all caught up

"-beats me, listen it's been fun but if you could leave that'd be great because I prefer to seclude myself rather than socialize-"

"-...Wha?-" I said once again lost

(Oddishi's POV)

Can this Chikorita be any more dense?

as I let out another sigh I dumb it down for her

"-I like to be alone-"

"-Ohh ok I got it-"

_"-Dose she?-" _I thought...dear Arceus will she just leave

"-Why?-" she asks

"-What-" I ask in return

"-Why don't you like being with others-"

"-I don't have to tell you-"

"-Please tell me-" she pleaded man I am getting annoyed

"-I don't want to talk about it now please leave-"

I said trying to get her away as soon as possible

"Oh Chikorita there you are" I turn to see a human female with light blue hair tied in a ponytail

"-Who is she-" I asked requesting some input

"-She's my trainer-" she replied

"Huh oh Chikorita have you made a new friend"

'Friend' that just kept going through my mind I've never actually had one and plus I just met her it's not like she considers me a-

"-Absolutely-" I stand corrected

"-She considers me a, friend-" I almost felt a twinge of happiness, but realization hit me

_"-I don't need friends I'm fine on my own-"_

I just kept thinking to myself but deep down I've actually always wanted at most one friend

"-We're friends?-" I asked cautiously

"-Yeah I think we'd get along, hey why don't you come with us Lilly is really nice-"

She told me I considered the thought I had two options explore the opportunity of having a 'friend' or keep up my status as a loner.

Through deduction I came up with the only way to make the decision

"Chikorita does you friend want to come travel with us?"

The trainer asked and Chikorita as they both looked at me, well let's find out

"-So oddish do you want to come with us?-" I only closed my eyes and smirked as I began to explain

"-Well to be completely honest I'm at a crossroad with my options and there is only one fair and even way to settler this internal debate and that is to battle due to the fact that I'm not pokemon that inhabits a semi civil environment-"

"-...Huh?-" She simply responded

*sigh* "-We're going to battle-" I explained

"-Oh ok no problem-" ugh if I do go with them I'll have to REALLY start dumbing things down

She then walked to in front of her trainer a she seemed to understand what that meant

(Lilly's POV)

When Chikorita got into her battle stance I knew what that meant, I've been wanting to catch another pokemon since I needed two for contests one for preforming and one for battling

"Alright Chikorita use tackle"

I knew since oddish was a grass type most of Chikorita's moves wouldn't be very effective.

Chikorita ran forward and slammed right into oddish sending her back a few feet

"-Gah well it seems I'll retaliate-" the wild Oddish said earning a confused look from Chikorita

_"What are they saying" _I thought befor Oddish shot a purple substance towards Chikorita hitting her

"-Oww that hurt-" Chikorita said getting back up that was a poison type move strong against grass type

"Chikorita use Razor leaf" I called out but Oddish avoided the attack the started releasing a redish mist that smelled rather nice

*sniff* *sniff* "-Thers's that smell again-" Chikorita said seeming like she was in a daze

"Chikorita snap out of it" I tried calling out but it was useless as Chikorita continued walking towards oddish.

At that point Oddish shot another Acid attack at Chikorita, but on the bright side that snapped her out of it.

_"Think Lilly how to do this how how how ho-"_

"That's it" I said figuring out what to do

"Chikorita remember our routine?" I ask my starter

"-Yeah why?-" She responds nodding her head

"Good now use Tackle followed by Razor leaf" I said

As Chikorita followed my orders and rushed into Oddish knocking her back then she got back up and used Sweet scent again

"Ok now Chikorita use Vine whip like during practice"

"-Ohh ok you got it-"

Chikorita said seeming to get the plan and just as I planned Chikorita used her vines to create a vortex waving the Sweet scent away

"Ok now Chikorita use Vine whip to grab Oddish and use Razor leaf"

And she did just what I asked picking up Oddish in her vines and launched Razor leaves ot her and slaming her back into the ground

seeming like this would be enough I reached into my bag

"Go pokeall" I call as Oddish went inside

One shake

Two shakes

Three shakes

*click*

"Alright I caught an Oddish!" I exclaimed proud I finally caught a pokemon

"Come on Chikorita Let's get her healed at the pokemon center and introduce her to everyone else"

"-Great idea-" Chickorita nodded following me

(Honchkrow's POV)

Damion went back to the cafeteria to get us lunch but that didn't stop our training session

"-Come on gotta be faster than that-" I said to Squirtle as I shot another Shadow ball for him to dodge as he narrowly avoided it

"-Y-ya know S-squirtle's aren't known for speed-"

He responded catching his breath which is understandable we've been training hard mostly our special attacks and evasiveness

"-Ok let's start y-you ready?-" he asks

"-Yeah yeah bring it on-" I said getting ready I've been on this team for two days and I'm still not sure what to make of it.

Sure the food is better than any thing I could find in the wild but I just never saw myself as being part of a team

"-O-ok h-here we go-"

"-Wait!-" he said before I stopped him as I landed right in front of him

"-W-what i-is i-it-"He asked clearly nervous

"-You keep stuttering you're, even after you beat me in a battle you're still nervous, what' wrong with you?-" I ask, clearly something the matter

*sigh* "-I-I'm sorry H-honchkrow it's just n-no matter who it is I-i've a-always b-been nervous around anyone, that is except Damion-" he said looking down I felt for him, something I rarely do

"-Hmph ahh buck up kid I can assure you that once you evolve that'll change-" The second I said that his face lit up

"-R-really?-"

"-Heck ya, listen when I was a Murkrow I was a wimp every forest pokemon bullied me around-" I admitted

man I hate telling this story why have I been so nice lately first I make the grass type feel better and now this

"-Y-you're k-kidding-" Squirtle said

"-Nope heck there was this Pidgeotto that always stole my collected food and wreck my nests worse than your friend ever could but one day as a trainer passed through the a dusk stone fell out of his bag and I used that stone to evolve and once I did I gained confidence I never thought I had and I used it to utterly destr- err scare off the Pidgeotto-"

As much as I hate telling that story that seemed to do the trick

"-T-thanks Honchkrow-" Admittedly seeing him feel better almost made me smile...ALMOST

"-Nah just don't mention it, seriously don't-" I said as I heard a new voice

"Hey you two" We turned to see Lilly, Chikorita, and an Oddish? Geuss she finally caught a new team mate

"Where's Damion?" Lilly asked noticing he was gone

"-H-he's this w-way-"

Squirtle said leading Lilly to where Damion was leaving me with the two grass types

"I'll be right back"

She said before she left with Squirtle

(Chikorita's POV)

Well this seems as good as possible to start introducing Oddish

"-Well Oddish this is Honchkrow-"

"-Nice to meet your acquaintance-" But Honchkrow just huffed and flew over to a nearby tree and rested on a branch

*sigh* "-Don't worry he may seem mean but he's really just a sweet heart on the inside-"

"-No I'm not-" Honchkrow said nonchalantly from the branch he was resting on, ignoring his comment I went on

"-And when Squirtle gets back I can introduce you two-" I said happily

"-Ah yes Squirtle the one you are obviously infatuated with-"

"-Huh?-" man she uses big words

*sigh* "The one you have a crush on-" Once that went through my mind I instantly started blushing

"-W-wha n-no I don't-"

"-Ha! Even the newbie can see it ha ha-"

Honchkrow said from his branch

"-I beg to differ because when Squirtle came into view I noticed your eyes became dilated you had an even happier facial expression and the blush on your face just proves it-"

before I could respond Lilly, Damion, and Squirtle came out with lunch for us all

I couldn't stop thinking do I really have a crush on Squirtle

(Damion's POV)

"So Lilly this is the Oddish you caught" I said leaning down to examine the dual type

"Yep all on my own" She said proudly

"-Hey-"

"Oh right and with Chikorita"

I just laughed a little my second day of my journey and I already have a cute traveling partner and two poekm- wait cute?!

Did I really just think that as I looked towards Lilly handing a bowl of pokefood down to Chikorita

She does have a certain look to her

_"STOP IT, you barely know her"_

I have got to get a grip

I looked down to see Chikortia sneaking glances at Squritle and Oddish saying something to her with a face that said 'I was right' and whatever Oddish said it made Chikorita break into a blush

before I could put Honckrow's bowl down he swooped over and landed on my shoulder and eat the pokefood from my hand

"Well looks like I'm growing on ya"

I said with a smile from what I heard Honchkrow's usually aren't the kind of pokemon you want to keep but something seems...special about mine

-few hours later-

"Alright guy tomorrow were challenging Sarah for the arachnibadge so get plenty of sleep" I said to my two pokemon

"-No problem we'll get this done-"

"-I h-have faith in the t-team I'm s-sure we'll do good-" they replied back

(Chikorita's POV)

"Ok girls tomorrow were going to see Damion's gym battle and head to Ororus Town for our first contest"

Lilly explained to us before going to bed

"-I'm so excited about entering contests, what about you Oddish-" I asked my new friend

"-Well I'm not to thrilled but it will be a new experance-"

"-That's the spirit, good night-"

I said with a smile as I drifted off into sleep

_I was sitting and staring off into the distance watching the sun set as I heard footsteps I turned to see Squirtle behind me_

_"-Beutiful isn't it-" __I said describing the scenery_

_"-I suppose it is but I know something better-" __He said without a stutter_

_"-What would that be-" __I asked as he sat down right next to me_

_"-You, what eles would it be?-" __he said as he started getting closer with his eyes closed and I mimicked his action as we got closer and closer and..._

"-Gahh!-"

I shot up from where I was sleeping I looked around to see Oddish and Lilly still sound asleep

I couldn't believe what I was just dreaming...What was I dreaming?!

Though I do know one thing not only do I have a crush on Squirtle...I think I'm in love with him

**(A/N: Ya Know I'm not so sure what to think about this chapter I don't know what but it just rubs me the wrong way anyway please leave a comment a favorite follow ect. and for ShadowTails thank you for being the first to favorite/follow my story your support means a lot)**


End file.
